Field of the Invention
This invention is in the fields of: horizontal supports, more specifically, chairs, tables, and benches; and camping, hunting and fishing equipment.
Description of the Related Art
The related art describes foldable chairs and benches of various types. U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,874 to Jordan describes a bench/table combination suitable for picnic tables and the like which is easily collapsible and is strong when erected. The folding action allows the table top, legs and benches to be folded to assume a generally vertical position, the table top being made of two halves and hinged about a central axis, a pair of legs attached to each table top half and being pivotally attached to their respective table top half, and bench supports extending between each pair of legs being pivotally attached to the legs.
A familiar sight in outdoor environments around the United States is the foldable beach chair with the amenity of one or more cup holders in the arm rests. There are patented foldable seats or benches comprising other amenities, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,196 to Degelman, et al., which describes an elongate seat or bench with a back rest and sheltering canopy. It comprises a collapsible bench and canopy having a seat frame made up of a plurality of crossing pairs of seat tubes pivotally connected to each other supporting a fabric seat. A fabric back rest is supported by back tubes attached to the seat frame and a canopy is supported by the back tubes to provide shelter to occupants of the collapsible bench. The bench and canopy can be collapsed in one piece by pivoting down the canopy and then moving the crossing pairs of seat tubes so that each pair is substantially aligned. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,571 to Battiston et al. describes a foldable chair that can be used as a commode. This device comprises a platform having a pair of slotted members depending from the bottom, each slotted member defining a race extending from front to rear; a first U-shaped leg member having a pair of legs connected by a bight portion slidably disposed in the races; a second U-shaped leg member having a pair of legs connected by a bight portion, the top portions being pivotally mounted on opposite sides of the rear end of the platform, wherein the middle portion of each of the legs of the second U-shaped leg member is pivotally attached to the middle portion of a respective one of the legs of the first U-shaped leg member; a receptacle support member disposed intermediate the front and rear ends of the platform; and a receptacle which depends from the receptacle support member.